Horticulture is the industry and science of plant cultivation. Horticulturists work and conduct research in the disciplines of plant propagation and cultivation, crop production, plant breeding and genetic engineering, plant biochemistry, and plant physiology. The work particularly involves fruits, berries, nuts, vegetables, flowers, trees, shrubs, and turf. Horticulturists work to improve crop yield, quality, nutritional value, and resistance to insects, diseases, and environmental stresses.
One aspect of horticultural management is addressing pests and insects that present potential plant problems. These pests and insects may have varied affect on different types of plants. Different climates and regions may also present varied types of pests and insects to manage.
Various pesticides are used to manage pests and insects in horticultural settings. These pesticides may present a number of additional considerations, such as the environmental effect, effectiveness, endurance, frequency of re-application, and the affect on other living things, such as pets and humans.